


Start Over

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, hawkdad for the win, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The Maximoff twins get a chance to start over.





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a lego game called Lego Marvel Superhero's, which follows the two Avengers movies, as well as bits and pieces from other movies. Anyways, I forgot how much I adored Hawkeye's interactions with the twins. Hence, this Hawkdad(?) fic.
> 
> I don't own any of these lovely ones --> Disney/Marvel
> 
> Enjoy!

When Laura Barton watched Clint leave, she felt nothing but worry. The news only increased her worry, blood freezing as Sokovia was dropped. Despite the planet ending device being destroyed just in time, the Helicarrier looming above did nothing to calm her nerves. A day later her ears picked up the unmistakable sound of a S.H.E.I.L.D quinjet, the kids perking up in their seats.

"Is that dad?" They asked, Laura nodding as she herded them outside.

"So this is your place?" Laura raised an eyebrow at the accented voice, Clint busy scooping up their excited children with a grin. Behind Clint were two people, both just as blood covered and dirty as her husband. The white-haired male, who looked barely in his twenties, grinned at her when he noticed she was looking at them.

"So, I may have taken these two in." Clint grinned sheepishly at his wife's look.

"Oh really? When was I supposed to learn this?" Laura questioned, their three children being distracted by the white-haired man. "And they are exactly...?"

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff...they were Hydra experiments." He explained, Laura, looking slightly shocked as Clint joined her side. "Tony wanted to take them to his new Avengers place, but I figured some good old country air would do them good."

"Are they alright?" She asked, noting how Wanda was never further than a few feet from her twin. "She looks upset..."

"Pietro...stupid kid nearly died saving me." Clint sighed, recounting how Pietro was nearly shot to pieces racing to save Clint, saved in the nick of time by Thor.

"Oh, honey..." Laura gently took his hand, leaning against him slightly. "I'm glad you're both safe..."

"So am I...I'm sorry to surprise you with this, but now I can expand the house for a reason this time." He joked softly, moving his hand away so he could hold her close. "I owe them both my life."

"Then so do I." Clint kissed her forehead, the couple sharing a few peaceful moments together. Laura couldn't think of a world without her husband, and to know these two poor children had risked their lives to save him...maybe she wouldn't mind about the extra company at all.  
  



End file.
